


I'm here for you

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Everyone Loves Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Top Isaac Lahey, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Isaac shuffled slightly as he felt Scott lean his head on his shoulder, trying to make it more comfortable for the still injured Alpha.Isaac rested his cheek against the top of Scott’s head and listened as slowly, Scott’s breathing evened out.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	I'm here for you

“Stiles? What’s happening?” Scott called where he rested against Allison, his side aching as slowly, his body healed itself. 

“He went after him. I told him what was happening with you and he just went after him.” Stiles explained as he moved closer to his best friend. 

“Who? Boyd?” Scott asked as he walked away from Allison, making his way towards where the fight was happening. 

Isaac stood over a bloodied Ethan, his fists aching slightly as he punched Ethan repeatedly, his expression pinched in anger. 

“Isaac! Isaac!” Coach yelled as he ran towards the werewolf. 

Danny grabbed Isaac, trying their hardest to push him away from the slowly passing out Ethan. 

“Isaac! Back off!” Coach yelled as Isaac pushed the student away, continuing his attack on the other werewolf. 

“Stop it!” Danny yelled. 

Scott pushed through the group before letting out a loud, “Isaac!” 

Isaac stopped what he was doing at the sound of his boyfriends yell. To any human around, they wouldn’t have thought much about Scott’s shout, but Isaac could hear the Alpha coming through. It was something that Scott didn’t like to show often, especially not towards his boyfriend of six months. 

The group that surrounded the werewolves stopped their yelling. Even coach backed up a bit, weary of the students in front of him. 

Isaac slowly stood up, his attention solely on Scott. He could smell the blood coming from his boyfriend, but, to his relief, he could tell that it was stopping. 

Isaac stared at Scott for a moment before making his way to the shorter male. 

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked softly, not caring that everyone was staring at him. 

“I’m alright. Hey, I’m fine. We need to leave, now.” Scott said, looking from Isaac to Stiles, who nodded in agreement. 

“Alright everyone, nothing to see here. Get back on the bus!” Coach yelled as he and Danny both helped Ethan up.

Slowly, the group of students got back on the bus. This time, Isaac and Scott sat together in the very back, Stiles and Boyd sitting in the seat across from them. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, Stiles told me what happened and that you were hurt, and I...I just snapped.” Isaac apologized as he gently took one of Scott’s hands, rubbing the soft skin. 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I’m okay now.” Scott said reassuringly as he squeezed Isaac’s hand a little bit harder. 

“Is it healed yet?” Isaac asked, glancing at Scott’s stomach. 

Scott shook his head a little bit before he pulled his shirt up. 

It didn’t look as bad as it did before, in fact, it was almost completely healed. Still, a sense of dread filled Isaac as he looked at the wound. 

“I’m so sorry, Scott.” Isaac said, softly. 

“What for?” Scott said, his tone matching Isaac’s. 

“I could smell that something was off, but I didn’t think about it. I was just trying to keep Boyd in check. I didn’t even realize that you were still hurt. I’m so sorry.” Isaac apologized, making Scott shake his head softly.

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s healing, and I’ll be okay. I would have rather had you looking after Boyd as opposed to worrying about me. Thank you, for looking after him, by the way.” Scott said, a small smile resting on his face. 

Isaac nodded with a small smile, and the conversation faded. 

Isaac shuffled slightly as he felt Scott lean his head on his shoulder, trying to make it more comfortable for the still injured Alpha. 

Isaac rested his cheek against the top of Scott’s head and listened as slowly, Scott’s breathing evened out. 

Isaac moved a little as he heard Stiles quietly call his name. 

Isaac's eyes met Stiles and he noticed that Boyd was also knocked out, his head leaning against the bus window. 

“Thank you. For doing what none of us could.” Stiles said, referring to the beating that he just gave to Ethan. 

Isaac nodded slightly, and Stiles smiled before turning back to his phone, his posture more relaxed now that he knew that Scott was okay.

Isaac turned back to his boyfriend, a small smile resting on his lips as he could no longer smell the injury that had previously littered Scotts side. Isaac put his cheek back on Scott’s head, his eyes slipping shut as exhaustion washed over him. He fell asleep like that, curled up against his boyfriend, almost like a protective blanket. 

They were going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine, eventually.


End file.
